Pretty Ladies
by superstarbaby16
Summary: Bella is daddy's little girl and she is sick of it so her twin brother let's her meet his friends.Rebels! Bella likes what she is seeing and wantes to do it the way they do but being on the streets in a gang isn't so safe once there is something 2 fight4
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Lady

Pretty Lady

Chapter 1

Today daddy was going to bring another one of his 'dates' to dinner. Ew! Anyway her name is Tanya and she is a total snob. I don't know if daddy does this because mother died while she gave birth to us or not.

But he brings the weirdest people. There was this one girl named Victoria. She had red hair that was almost like fire and she was real mean to us. She hit me once or twice and then Danny told daddy.

Oops. What bad manners I am having today. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm sixteen years old. I have dark chocolate brown hair and big dough brown eyes. I look so…what's the word, oh yes original.

Danny on the other hand does have brown hair but he has these exhilarating green eyes. When you looked at Danny something just screamed dangerous. Speaking of Danny he was calling me down right now.

"What do you want Danny? I'm trying to curl my hair and if it is not done before daddy comes home then he will make a fit." I snapped. I didn't mean to but Danny never knew how to knock so he always just entered the room.

It is so irritating. It is like no one can have a private life in this house…mansion. Ugh, I always make that mistake now. But I should be getting used to it soon. We just moved from a house way bigger then this.

All the houses were sort of old looking I guess…but in a pretty way. There were more then six bedrooms in all of them I believe. Danny's voice interrupted my thoughts…again.

"Dad was on the phone he says that Tanya couldn't make it. She had fallen ill and that a neighbor was coming instead. I sighed and nodded. "What's the theme style?" Danny leaned on my door and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know." He answered stiffly. I turned to my right, where he was looking. Right through my window was Mike Newton. I rose from my chair scraping it on the hard wood floor. Pulling the curtains shut I grumbled about a restraining order and some blinds.

Danny smirked. "You want me to deal with him." I shook my head. "I don't want you to get in trouble with father or end up in jail." I was guessing he was smirking cause of the memories.

I smirked as well. Those were some fun times but back to the matter at hand. "Do you think it was that stuff we put in her plate that she is so ill?" Danny asked. I nodded. Danny's bad side was getting to me so we put some chestnuts in her meat.

It was crushed so it looked like herbs. Everyone else had herbs in it except for ours were actually herbs. Tanya is allergic to chestnuts. And it could have been fatal is she ate too much.

I am guessing she didn't since she is still alive. "Okay Danny get out I need to get ready, and so do you hurry up. Father will be here in fifteen minutes." Danny chuckled. "Whatever." And then he walked out. I smiled.

Okay. My hair and make up is done now I need to pick out a dress. What shall I wear? Sexy, hot, or sophisticated. I chose hot and sexy at the same time with a bit of mystery to the dress as well.

The dress was a midnight blue and strapless. It fit tight to my figure showing all my curves. I hope it showed no flaws…oh wait I don't think I have any. I laughed at that. If daddy knew what I was thinking he would freak out on me.

But anyway back to describing my dress. In the back it was cress-crossed strapped but giving it a depth where you wanted to see more but couldn't. It showed some cleavage making the boys want to drool yet still wanting to see more. I giggle as I looked in the mirror. The dress was floor length and then I finished it off with silver heels that cress crossed just below my knees.

Now what accessories to wear with this dress? I grabbed my dangling silver earrings and rammed them into my ear cursing for my clumsiness. My silver bracelet…it was already on me. I haven't taken it off.

It used to be my moms and now it belonged to me. In the middle of the bracelet dark sapphires were pierced into it.

"I'm home." I heard daddy yell. "Daddy!" I screamed. I flew down the stairs holding onto the banister. "Daddy how was…" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who is this?" A woman who was in her late twenties or early thirties was hanging all over my dad's arm.

"This is Carla. I met her at work today. She will be joining us for dinner with the rest of the guests." Daddy arched his brow just encouraging me to say something. I gave a weak smile.

"Well, that sounds great. I'll see you at dinner then." Damn it. My voice cracked. Turning around. I smashed into a hard chest. Danny. He took my hand and pulled me up in his room.

Okay, don't cry. You'll ruin your make up. I sat on Danny's bed and a tear slipped out. Danny was cooing meaningless words. While tears slipped down my face. "He was supposed to only love mom and then he goes bringing a woman home every day. Danny I can't take this I don't want to be daddy's girl. I don't want to do anything that has anything to do with him."

Danny nodded smiling. "It's okay buddy. Everything is going to be all right. If you want you can come hang out with my friends and me for one day and that is it. Do you understand me? The world outside isn't safe. Not like how they have it in some movies. You can't just go walking the streets. That's why I have this."

Danny pulled out a gun. Oh my god. "Danny what are you doing with that put it away!" I shrieked. He stuffed it in his drawer. "Sorry," He muttered, "But listen don't tell anyone about that. When we go downstairs we are going to act like everything is normal. Tonight at mid night we are going out okay." I nodded.

Goodbye pretty lady. Hello kick ass bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Lady

Sorry guys for not updating sooner. My mom's aunt died so she went to New Jersey for the funeral and then when she left my internet wasn't working...i fixed it sort f anyway. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the other reason i didn't update is cause i like my ex again and blah blah but whatever...he like me to but he is going out with Sky...she is a real biatch but whatever we sort of act like we are together or something still so it is cool. But i hope we can go out again sooner or later...Well Read On My Fellow Readers!!

Chapter 2

The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. "Coming." I yelled. Ugh, could no one answer a door when they hear it anymore. I looked in the mirror. Good! No running make up. This is why water proof, comes in handy.

Jerking the door open I smiled. Hello handsome. "Hi, you must be daddy's guests." I giggled. The tall one in the front nodded. "Yes we are actually." I ushered them in. "I'm Bella Swan. How are you guys." Father did always hate nicknames. Well I like this one it sounds freer going then Isabella.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. My kids over there are Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." I smiled.

"Hi you guys. Okay follow me to the living room my dad and brother will be down in a minute."

Once everyone was seated I started asking questions. "So I haven't seen you guys in the neighborhood before. Do you go to my school?" I was curious.

"Yeah we do but of course the guys don't they go to 'Abercrombie and Fitch High'." I giggled. "My brother goes there. He says it is real boring there aren't that many people to talk to."

Alice arched her eyebrow. "Really? Who's your brother?" I sighed. How could they not know him? "Danny." At that moment Danny came down. "Yes B?" I smiled. "Hey Danny."

"Your brother is Danny?" Alice questioned gaping at me. I just nodded. What could be so great about him? Gosh! "Yeah, why are you gaping?" Alice just stared at me like I knew nothing.

"Danny is like one of the hottest guys ever not to mention a bad ass." Rosalie sneered at me. "Okay," I mumbled, "I'd like to see the other guys there then." I started laughing. "What's so funny about that?" Danny said his eye twitching. I giggled.

"Nothing it's just…you? Popular? Hot?" I started laughing again. "Get over here you little brat!" Danny yelled. I squealed and jumped up. Laughing all the way while running across the room. And then the stupid long dress caught my foot and I fell into someone's lap.

I looked up. It was the bulky one. He chuckled. "Hello klutz." I growled at him. But he just laughed harder. "Emmett, leave my sister alone. I am the only one who could annoy her." Danny laughed.

Wait! Hold up. They know each other. "You guys know each other." They both looked at each other then back at me. "Yeah…" Charlie, my dad walking down the stairs with that bitch, clutching his arm, interrupted Danny.

"Carlisle, Esme I am so glad to see you again. Isn't it great that you guys moved back here again." Carlisle and Esme started into a conversation with Charlie while walking to the dinner table. Ha that bitch looked out of place.

And Rosalie looked like she should be hanging out with Lauren and Jessica. I can just tell that we won't get along. We all sat at our designated seats and the chef's served us our dinner.

I tuned out the conversations around me. They were all stupid things and I didn't know what they were talking about. Soon after a while the plates were being taken away and the desserts were coming. Mm, cheese pie.

My mouth was watering and then I heard my cell phone ringing. I excused myself and ran upstairs. "Hello." I mumbled trying to catch my breath. The other end was silent. "Hello!" I screamed. "Stop playing with me."

Click! They hung up on me. Oh, hell no. I checked my last calls. It wasn't recorded into the phone. Apparently nobody called. I caught my breath. Okay breath Bella. I sighed. Don't panic. Just go back downstairs.

"Who called you?" Daddy asked me when I sat at the table. "Oh, uh they had the wrong number…yeah." He gave me a weird look. And then dismissed it as nothing. I knew I should have went into acting classes. I am the worst liar.

Danny kicked me under the table. I shot my head up. "Excuse me daddy. Can I go upstairs I'm not feeling so well right now?" Daddy nodded. And then Danny has to come running up the stairs.

God, I just wanted to be alone for one second. "Who called you?" Danny asked grabbing my arm. "Ow, Danny you're hurting me. Stop!" "Sorry." He mumbled. Gosh, is it me or did Danny get stronger.

"Who called you bella. Please." I looked at him. He was begging now. "I…I don't know." I admitted. "Don't give me that bullshit. You could be in trouble Bella. Now tell me who called you!" He yelled quietly so no one could hear him.

"I really don't know Danny. I looked at my callers to see who it was but my phone didn't even record the call." Danny let go of my arm limply. "Bella, you are coming with me to see some of my friends today. You got it."

I nodded my head. What's got into Danny? Shish. But whatever I was going to see his friends anyway. Ugh, I'm tired. I am going to bed I don't care if I am being rude to our guests right now.

TBC...

I like people giving me things that they would like to happen or suggestions for me to do better. Just don't make some mean comment or anything like that...Oh yeah and do you think Danny should turn into a vampire? I have been thinking of it but i am not sure. I think i have wwriters block what do you guys want to happen in the next chapter. Should i get a beta reader...if you say yes can you tell me how i can get one and all that information please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Lady

OMFG i am so sorry but i didn't know what to write. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

Chapter 3

"Bella…Bella wake up! It's midnight so get dressed." And then I was shoved off of my bed with a thud. Grumbling I straightened up. "Okay, Okay." I was just about to go into my closet when Danny pulled my arm.

"Where are you going? Your about to get a make over." I was about to shout at him when he covered my mouth with his hand and jumped out the window.

Oh gosh. I thought I was going to die. Thankfully I didn't. Danny shoved me into his black Lamborghini and sped off. "Danny slow down your going to kill us." I screamed but Danny smiled.

"Well one of us anyway." He laughed. I sighed he always said that. We zoomed past through the forest. "Ah Danny what the hell. Where are we going?" I yelled.

He didn't answer. All of a sudden he pulled to a stop. There was a house in the middle of the forest and lights were on. I was getting freaked out. Who lives in a forest?

"I come here when Dad gets on my nerve's." Danny mumbled reading my facial expression. I grabbed the back of Danny's sweater. Yeah right that house was freaking me out…wait I would rather be inside that house then out here.

We finally made it inside. Alice and Rosalie were there each holding hair supplies. "Oh no!" I mumbled. They both grabbed me by my arms and dragged me upstairs. I was bent over the bathtub and they started washing my hair.

Mm, the shampoo smelled good. I think it was vanilla with a hint of strawberry. That is my favorite smell. I wanted to drool. All of a sudden I was yanked up again. I gulped. I sat in front of the mirror while Rosalie blow-dried and straightened my hair.

We started a conversation about random things while Alice applied lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow and some mascara. She said that my eyelashes were already long and I didn't need it. After a few minutes it was time to pick out what I should wear. They said that we were going to go to a club.

Awesome! We all decided on casual so I picked out a black mini shorts with a black bubble top that went over my short shorts. Alice told me that I had to wear these black heels of hers but I declined and shoved on my black and white converse that were double fabric. It actually looks really sick.

Alice wore a dark blue mini skirt that came with a belt that hung loose with a halter-top that was yellow and had white stripes across it. She finished it off with some silver flats that had a little ribbon at the top.

Rosalie wore mini shorts like me and on the back it read 'Sexy' with a black top that had a broken hear that read 'Love hurts'. She finished it off with blue and white DC skater shoes.

We all ran downstairs giggling. Maybe Rosalie wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I looked at the guys. Danny glared at me. "No. Go change I don't like it. He pointed to my bare legs.

"But Danny…" He cut me off, "I don't care and I don't want to hear any buts. You look like a slut." I glared at him. "I hate you!!" I screamed and ran out the, grabbing Danny's keys from the table and running into his car.

Danny was frozen in spot but when he heard his engine come back on he dashed for the car. I locked the doors but rolled down the window. "Bella what the hell are you doing?" Danny yelled. I stared at him.

"I'm a big girl now Danny. I don't need you to take care of me anymore." Danny stared at me. "Emmett!" He hollered. Emmett was by the car in a flash. "Rip the door off." Danny commanded him. I looked at him like he was crazy.

Emmett came up to the door and in a flash the door was off and I was in his arms screaming. "Let me go!" I yelled to him. He didn't listen instead he carried me back to the house while Danny trailed behind him.

Now I was scared. What the hell! Emmett can rip off a freaking door car. I started hyperventilating. Emmett sat me down by the couch where the others sat. "Calm down Bella, I'll explain everything in a short while. You just need to calm down." I nodded. Taking in a deep breath of air.

Danny sighed. "Bella, do you know why Charlie hates me?" I nodded. "Why?" Danny asked me. "Because you are a bad influence to our family name." I repeated the exact words our father had told me millions of times about Danny.

Danny shook his head. "It's because I found out that he wasn't our real father at all and it's not he who is rich. It's us. The money is ours. It came from our real dad." I shook my head. Danny nodded.

He knelt in front of me. "Bella listen to me," He grabbed my arms, "We aren't normal. I am changing okay Bella." I looked at him, confused. "Bella, our father was a vampire no he is a vampire." I was shaking. "You mean he's the guy who was in the box we found in mom's closet?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I have never seen the real guy but I hear he is part of the Volturi." I stared at him.

"I don't really know what it is." He sighed under his breath. Danny hated not knowing something. "How do you know all of this anyway?" I questioned him. Funny? I was staying so calm all about this. I wonder why?

"Alice told me!" He sighed. I nodded. "How does Alice know about this?" Danny let out a huge sigh. "Because they're vampires Bella?" He yelled. I stared at all of them. Inhumanly beautiful, weird I color, super fast, super strong. "Aw, I want to be a vampire!" I said. If they can do all that…I wonder what else they could do.

"Bella you are going to be a vampire!" Danny yelled. "Really? Why?" Danny stared at me. "I'm just kidding." I said giving him a goofy grin.

"You are so annoying." Danny smirked at me. And then I felt someone pick me up from behind. I turned around it was Edward. I smiled and let him carry me to the Volvo while everyone else followed.

I didn't want to tell Danny the truth. I didn't want to tell Danny I already knew that our dad wasn't our real dad and I didn't want to tell him I was changing to.

**TBC...**

**Happy Early New Years lol!!! You guys i hate this chapter so much. I think i need a beta reader so whoever wants to please just PM me. I hate this chapter and i am on a writer's block so can you guys please give me some ideas. please and thank you. And can you guys give me some people you want to be Bella and Danny's father and give me a description of them please. Don't worry the story will work it's way to the summary some how lol...i just turned this story into a twist i didn't even think of. i love hearing you guys ideas so just pop em up whenever you want to and however PM me if you like to. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm deleting this story....but WAIT there's more. i made a re write. it's called pretty lady and it's up. it will be updated faster cause i know where im goiong with it okay guys i love you all go and check it out pretty please. trust me it's better**


End file.
